Ballet Slippers
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: Before erasing her parents' memories, Hermione stumbles across something in her room that she hadn't seen or thought about in years.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Hey guys, so I have a headcanon that Hermione was a ballet dancer or at least had dreams of being one, before the war and everything taking its toll. This was just something that came to my mind and I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

Hermione looked through her drawers and made sure she had everything packed, she ignored the intense aching in her chest and wiped away her tears. Now wasn't the time for tears, she was seventeen years old, and therefore an adult witch. An adult witch who was to go fight in a war, and possibly die for the good of the Wizarding World. There were no tears, or worries to be had...she had to be strong, she had to be brave and embody the traits of her house. She sighed and reached for her wand...when her hand found something else, immediately she looked and saw a couple of ballet slippers.

Her brown eyes widened as she carefully took them out of the drawer, her thumb lightly rubbing it.

She closed her eyes and felt the memories swirling in her mind.

_Seven year old Hermione gasped, and smiled as the ballerina in the white tutu gracefully lept upwards and landed upon the stage elegantly. Her parents had surprised her with tickets to see 'the Nutcracker' which was her favourite ballet and she loved it. She smiled as Clara danced with the nutcracker marveling at their beautiful movements. She wanted that, she wanted to be graceful and beautiful, she wanted to dance ballet and be just as elegant as the ballerina._

_So, for the next few weeks, Hermione begged and pleaded to be taken to ballet lessons. _

_Her parents were unsure about this, and after weeks and weeks of asking they relented. Hermione had been ecstatic and read all the books there were about ballet, studying the different techniques and forms, the protocols, and everything there was to know about it. She practiced diligently, and studied the moves until they were perfect. She failed at a few of them but excelled in others. Then for her birthday, her parents had enrolled her in a ballet school in the summer. That year, they had also bought her ballet slippers._

_She loved them, and took extra good care of them, as much as she did her books._

_She would make up stories of her own, she was going to own a bookshop and be a famous ballerina, She was going to play Clara and Odette, then write about her experiences and sell her book in her own little book shop, where people would come everyday. She had her life all planned out. _

_Then she got her letter...and she was so excited. She was a witch who could do magic, which honestly explained how whenever she leaped it seemed like she was flying. _

Hermione shook her head, and gently set them back down into the drawer.

She'd gone back to the ballet school during the summer after first year, but after second year everyone was preoccupied with Sirius Black. Her parents didn't want her going from the school and back when there was a mass murderer on the loose, luckily she'd managed to explain the truth. Then after third year, had been the Quidditch world cup and she promised to return after fourth year.

Voldemort's return changed that.

She didn't want to dance anymore, because dancing wouldn't help anything. She was helping Harry and Ron, and ballet had no purpose in this war. She remembered her dreams, of being a ballerina and owning a book shop...those were silly dreams she told herself, and she was a silly girl for believing that they'd come true. She had to fight, she couldn't let these silly childish things get in the way of helping her friends. She closed the drawer and got her wand, heading out of her bedroom.

_Years Later_

Rose hummed as she entered her mother's old room, her grand-parents were packing things up and taking her mother's things out as they would be moving out to the countryside. She noticed a drawer, and being the curious little girl she was opened the drawer to find a couple of ballet slippers. She smiled, and wondered why her mummy had them. Her mummy had never mentioned that she used to be a ballerina before.


End file.
